dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Woo Shik
Perfil thumb|381x381px *'Nombre:' 최우식 / Choi Woo Shik *'Profesión: '''Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''181 cm *'Peso: 65 kg *'''Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo chino: '''Caballo *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor *'Agencia: JYP Actors (JYP Entertainment) '''Biografia Su familia emigró a Canadá cuando él estaba en quinto grado y allí fue dónde él pasó 10 años de su vida. Luego en el 2011, cuándo estaba en el penúltimo año en la Universidad Simón Fraser, él tenía 21 años y regresó a Corea, para asistir a unas audiciones. Él hizo su debut en la actuación, en el drama histórico The Duo (2011). Él continuó con su carrera como actor a tiempo completo, y además él continúo realizando varios roles secundarios en diferentes series de televisión sur coreanas, tales como Rooftop Prince (2012) y Special Affairs Team TEN (2011-2013). En 2014, Choi obtuvo su primer rol principal en la película indie de género coming «Set Me Free», con la cual fue el ganador en el Festival internacional de cine de Busan, en la categoría de actor del año . Luego participó en la comedia romántica Hogu's Love (2015), en la cuál obtuvo el rol principal. Entrada a JYP El actor Choi WooShik ha conseguido su contrato de mayor gestión de Corea, la agencia de talento JYP Entertainment firmo el 04 de octubre del 2012. Dramas * My Fantastic Funeral (SBS, 2015) * Ho Goo's Love (tvN,2015) * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Cameo Ep. 2 * Pride and Prejudice (MBC, 2014) * Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) * You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) Cameo Ep. 4 *Save Wang Jo-hyeon (MBC, 2013) Ep. 7 *Who Are You? (tvN, 2013) *Ten 2 (OCN, 2013) *Family (KBS2, 2012) *Friendly Criminal - Drama Especial (KBS2, 2012) *The Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *Ten (OCN, 2011) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Live in Style (SBS, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) 'Películas' *Your Name is Rose (2016) *Marital Harmony (2016) *Train to Busan (2016) *Big Match (2014) *Set Me Free (2014) *Secretly and Greatly (2013) *Etude, Solo (short film, 2011) Videos Musicales *'2015:' DAY6 - Congratulations *'2014:' IU - My Old Story Programas de TV * The Law of the Jungle in Nicaragua (SBS ,11 de Septiembre de 2015 al TBA) * Taxi (tvN, 2015, junto a Uee) * Beating Hearts (MC) (SBS, 2012-2013) * Real Mate in Australia, Rooftop Prince Trio (2012) 'Anuncios' *SK Telecom Revistas * ARENA (2016) * Max Movie (2016) * THE STAR (2015, con Yoon Park) * CECI Korea (2015, con Huiryoung) * Allure (2015, con Uee) 'Premios' *'2016 The Max movie Awards': Mejor Nuevo Actor *'2015 The Korea Film Actors Association Awards:' Actor más Popular por Set Me Free *'2015 16th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor por Set Me Free *'2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor por Set Me Free *'2015 35th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor por Set Me Free *'2015 2th Wildflower Film Awards Korea: '''Mejor Actor Revelación por Set Me Free *'2014 19th Busan International Film Festival (BIFF):' Actor del Año por Set Me Free 'Curiosidades' *'Educación:' Chung-Ang University *'Idiomas: Inglés y Coreano (fluido) *'Especialidad: '''Actuación *'Amigos: IU, Da Som (SISTAR) & Uee (After School) *'Debut:' 2011 *'Antigua agencia:' Group DN *Asistió a uno de los conciertos de la cantante IU realizado el 24 de mayo 2014. *Interpretó su primer personaje protagónico en televisión en el drama Ho Goo's Love junto a Uee de After School. *Hubo un escandalo relacionado a Wooshik y Park seo joon sobre rumores de noviazgo, El 03 de marzo en la conferencia de prensa wooshik lo negó y aclaró que el y Park Seo Joon son solamente amigos. El dijo: “En el drama Im Seulong esta interesado amorosamente en mi. Por eso hay muchas personas que piensan que soy gay. Soy cercano a Park Seo Joon y después de salir varias veces juntos la gente empezó a difundir rumores sobre nosotros. Me preguntan si tenemos una relación de noviazgo, pero no es así”.El actor aclaró que estas suposiciones sobre que es homosexual son completamente falsas. *Sus compañeros de reparto de Rooftop Prince y Pride and Prejudice han testificado que Choi Woo Shik tiene una personalidad ligera, amando a reír y divertirse.[1] *Choi Woo Shik se vistió como una mujer para los dramas “The Duo”y “Rooftop Prince”. * Hizo un cameo en el segundo episodio del drama virtual Dream Knight. * Participó en el programa Laws of the Jungle en Nicaragua, junto a Jackson de GOT7 y Hani de EXID. * En entrevista con “Section TV”,Woo Shik habló sobre su relación con Park Seo Joon, quien es conocido por ser tan cercano a él al punto de que la gente lo mal interpreta.“Park Seo Joon es como un familiar. Cuando vi que ganó el premio de "Mejor Pareja" con Ji Sung, sentí mucha envidia. Quiero volver a actuar con él” [1] * Confeso ser fan de TWICE, se conocieron en la fiesta de año nuevo de JYP. * Lee Soo Kyung fue criticada por llamar a Woo Shik “estúpido”. El nombre del personaje de Choi Woo Shik en el drama es Kang Ho Gu, y “hogu” es también una palabra coreana para “un idiota”, ella respondió: “Choi Woo Shik me pareció un ‘hogu’ desde la primera vez que lo conocí. No sé como describirlo, pero representa al completo la palabra ‘hogu’”y la reprendieron por tratar en público a Choi Woo Shik como “un idiota”. * En el programa TAXI, Uee dijo que su corazón se agitaba cada vez que veía a Wooshik y que el es muy alegre. * Usa con frecuencia su cuenta de Twitter. * Es buen amigo con Park Seo Joon [1] * Está en conversaciones para protagonizar la próxima película del director Bong Joonho 'Okja' (coproducido en Corea y los Estados Unidos). La película 'Okja' ha confirmado la fundición de Jake Gyllenhaal, Paul Dano, Tilda Swinton, Kelly Macdonald, y Bill Nighy. Los productores son Choi y Kim Dooho Taewan y los productores ejecutivos son Brad Pitt y Ted Sarandos. * ‪WooShik‬ esta en conversaciones para unirse al drama "Entourage" de tvN, El drama sera sobre un actor primerizo que intenta ganar un lugar en la industria del entretenimiento de Corea. JYP Entertainment aun no ha confirmado, pero el drama será estrenado en Junio, al terminar el drama de ‪‎Junho‬ "Memory" * Esta confirmado para el KCON 2016 JAPAN el 09 y 10 del 04 del 2016. Enlaces *Instagram *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Ingles *Daum Perfil *JYP Actor Oficial *Drama Perfil 'Galería' Categoría:KActor Categoría:JYP Entertainment